Manifestation
by SmileyDay
Summary: When someone incompetent takes power there is always someone unhappy that have to show it to the world, and a manifestation is always a good way. But it doesn't always go as planned.


**Well this idea had been in my head for a long time so I decided to write it before I forget it.**

**I know that history will have some mistakes but forgive me ;)**

* * *

What happens when someone incompetent takes power?

What happens when the person makes the wrong choices for the country?

What happens when the entire country sinks into a huge crisis?

And if people die of hunger and disease because they have no money?

And if there are not enough jobs for everyone?

And if people start to get tense?

And if conflicts happen all over the place?

And if people are unhappy and can't stand it?

Happens repeatedly manifestations.

Some of them more violent than others.

Some of them more people than others.

Some of them more impact on society than others.

Some of them more durable than others.

Some of them with more wounds people than others.

In short, a manifestation can be good or bad, but this will depend on the people involved in it.

Thus, when a manifestation appear masked faces, then you should already know that something bad will happen.

Maybe.

* * *

1998 New World

Sakazuki Akainu becomes Fleet Admiral and so he rises to power of the All Blue, Grand Line and New World to the misfortune of many Ganges and smugglers in the country.

Being one of the strongest and most powerful men in the country, it became clear that he would one day rise to power, was enough bribe high class people and expect the money eventually put him in power.

But not all people are prepared to take such a position, and such a responsibility, and he was not prepared.

He made all the wrong choices, only favored the rich and he didn't care about the country.

But no one knew it for a long time.

* * *

2006 Marineford Street

Eight years after Sakazuki Akainu rise to power, the people began to know everything he was doing.

All thefts of money from the country.

The favoritism of the richest, and make exist a new social class, the Tenryuubito. The nastiest and richest people in the country.

Well, many things that could have been avoided.

Thus, the revolutionaries called a meeting and decide to hold a demonstration in which all kinds of people participated.

Revolutionaries.

The Ganges.

The most famous gangs that that call themselves "pirates".

And people unhappy.

And all joined along the Marineford Street to be heard, but the protesters did not expect that the government would attack.

With weapons, armed men, tanks and trucks.

And started a war.

A war of a few hours, but with much impact on the world.

And also many dead.

Even if they were innocent or the leader of one of the largest in the world ganges who self titled "Whitebeard" all died.

The greatest event in history ended with thousands dead, where only some extremely lucky people survived.

Yes, because people who had not the police uniform or army were sentenced to death.

But Luffy survived.

And the law also.

* * *

Luffy was present at the manifestation because he thought it would be fun.

A lot of people shouting together, pushing each other and the flags are the most fun things in life.

It was what he thought.

But when it all fell apart when everybody started to cry and run away when the caus was installed and when the first people started dying, the manifestation ceased to be fun.

Luffy looked at the bodies lying in front of him, bloodied and battered, killed like animals. He ran to try to help them, but there was nothing he could do, they had already died.

"Hey dude move on!"

Luffy looked back and his eyes meet with a pair of eyes dark and gloomy at the same time concerned.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Move! Or you want to die here?" The man shouted.

Luffy quickly got up and started running beside the man.

He tried to ignore the cries, sounds and explosions that happened behind him, but without success.

He tried to ignore requests for help from desperate people.

He tried to ignore the ache in the feet due to the speed at which it ran.

He tried to ignore the heavy breathing and chest pain.

But this was too much for one person to ignore, was too much for one person simply turn around and give up.

But it was the right thing to do.

It was that or die.

And dying wasn't an option.

But when a bullet pierced his chest, he fell to the ground.

He lost his power and fainted.

"Hey dude wakes Shit! Come on wake up!" Luffy heard the man say before falling into unconsciousness.

There are things that people can't ignore.

Luffy survived that day because that man didn't give up of him.

The man called Trafalgar Law not ignored him and could drag him to a safe place and treat his injury.

And so Luffy survived, but the same didn't happen with the people he ignored.

But Luffy didn't feel guilty because there was nothing he could do.

He could not save these people, because they could no longer be saved.

But he avenged them with the help of Law, he managed to kill Akainu.

And then the two were jailed for 25 years.

But none of them bothered to be arrested because they knew it was the only way to do the right thing and avenge those people.

Because there are things that people can't ignore.

* * *

**Well if you want to leave a comment it is always welcome and I really appreciate it :D**


End file.
